America's Next Top Model
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: Akiza and Carly decide to audition for America's Next Top Model. Who will be the winner? So much better than it sounds! Rated T for safety. Yusei/Akiza, Jack/Carly


America's Next Top Model

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Okay, I know that I have a bad habit of starting stories and then not finishing them, but I'm definitely planning on finishing this one! How can we trust you, you ask? Because, I LOVE America's Next Top Model!! It's my absolute FAVORITE reality show!! And I just love Tyra Banks! I think she's so beautiful and so kind!! Lol! Anyways, I just thought that since Akiza is so beautiful, she would be perfect to try out for a show like that! Plus, I'm going to make her a bit taller so that she can fit the description you need to be on the show. I'm going to make her 5'7, the minimum height you can be for the show. Alright, I'm done rambling. I'm sure y'all are getting tired of it! Oh, I need to say who the characters are going to be. It's going to be Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Leo, Luna, Carly, and a WHOLE lot of OC's! Alright, that's enough! Time for chapter one!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter One:

The Girl Who Made It

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk, I couldn't even think! Everyone looked at me with worry, afraid that I might faint. I felt like fainting right then. My dreams were coming true. I was in love with someone who genuinely loved me back, I was happy with my life and my family, and now I was going to be on my favorite reality show, America's Next Top Model!

"Honey? Hello? Akiza? Talk to me, sweetheart," Yusei said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly.

I could finally breathe again. The shock had worn off. And then, a huge smile spread across my face. I jumped into Yusei's arms and knocked him right off of his feet. I kissed him deeply, and when the shock of getting knocked off of his feet wore off, he kissed me back.

"Yusei, I'm going to be on America's Next Top Model!" I screeched. I didn't even try to hold in my excitement because I knew that I wasn't going to be able to. Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to be a model. I loved looking at fashion magazines and watching the Victoria's Secret fashion show. But my favorite model has alwasy been Tyra Banks. I thought she had the most beautiful skin and to-die-for body. She actually had curves and looked like a normal woman. I always admired her for that. So when I heard that she started America's Next Top Model when I was 12, I just had to watch it. And I did, and it became my favorite show. I don't remember when I decided that I was going to audition for it when I turned 18, I just remember waking up one morning and knowing that that's what I wanted to do. Now, I'm going to get that chance.

I auditioned last week at the Kaiba Dome after I saw an ad on TV. At first, I didn't want to audition. Why? Because I was afraid that I wouldn't be pretty enough or quite what they were looking for, and I don't really handle rejection all that well. So I dismissed it and decided that I would be much more satisfied watching it on TV. Pft, yeah right! Yusei, Jack, Leo and Luna knew how much I loved that show. So, they each took their turns in trying to get me to audition for the show.

Leo and Luna made the first move. I was sitting on a launch chair out by the pool reading my favorite book, _Twilight_. It was Carly's favorite book and she suggested that I read it. She lent it to me and I thought that it would be just a decent book. Boy, was I wrong. I had only gotten it the day before, and I was three-fourths of the way done!

"Hi Akiza!" Luna said, smiling at me sweetly.

"Yeah, hey big sis!" Leo said. Leo and Luna both thought of me as like their big sister, and Jack and Yusei like their big brothers. That was fine with me because I thought of them as my younger siblings. Luna climbed in my lap and Leo sat down by me, resting his arms on my legs. I smiled at the two siblings and started to stroke Luna's hair gently. She closed her eyes and laid her head on my chest.

"Hi little brother and sister! What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, not much! You know, just chilling," Leo answered, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, we just wanted to come and visit our big sister," Luna chimed in.

I could sense from the vibes they were giving off that there was another reason why those two were here. And why they were so affectionate. I gently pulled Luna away from my body and put a finger under her chin to force her to look at me. If she was lying to me, I would know.

"Alright you two, what do you want?"

Leo and Luna put on their best innocent faces and looked at me with their big, gray puppy dog eyes.

"Why Akiza, what ever do you mean?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Luna, I'm not stupid. You know that never works on me. Now what do you want?" I said sternly.

Luna sighed. "We just want you to consider trying out for America's Next Top Model."

"Yeah, everyone thinks that you'd be perfect for it, even Jack!" Leo chimed in.

I smiled gently at them, not wanting to hurt their feelings. But there was no way I was going to audition for a show like that.

"I appreciate you two trying, but it's just not for me. Sorry guys."

They both hung their heads, looking absolutely pathetic, with their eyes full of defeat. They got up and started to walk away, looking back at me every few seconds with those big eyes. For a second, my heart actually sank. But that was just for a second. I knew what trick they were trying to pull on me. So, I just ignored them and went back to reading my book.

The next attempt was from Carly and Jack. It surprised me that they cared so much for me to audition. I was sitting in the kitchen at one of the bar stools eating an apple and watching Gossip Girl. I wasn't really into the dramas all that much, but it was really very interesting. Jack and Carly walked into the kitchen holding hands and her laughing. I looked up at the couple and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet," I teased. They were always lovey-dovey with each other. Which, I couldn't really talk because Yusei and I are, too, but they're constantly kissing and touching each other in places that they should save for the bedroom. It makes Yusei and I sick just watching them. Carly came over to me and kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. I kissed her cheek and hugged her tight, genuinely happy to see her. Ever since the defeat of the Dark Signers, Carly and I have gotten close. Now, I consider her my best girl friend.

"Hi honey! How are you?" Carly asked sweetly.

"I'm just great, darling! How was shopping?"

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it," Jack replied.

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound too good."

"Oh, please! Jack's just being macho. He actually had a lot of fun! He won't admit it, but I know he did," Carly said looking back at her boyfriend over her shoulder. Jack just crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Come on, honey, don't be like that!" Carly said walking over to Jack and wrapping her arms behind his neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her waste and brought her close to him, kissing her passionately. I nearly gagged on my apple.

"Okay you two, could you get a room?" They pulled away from each other and Carly started to laugh.

"Sorry! Hey, so, you know that there are going to be auditions for America's Next Top Model at the Kaiba Dome on Friday, right?" Carly asked, pulling away from Jack and plopping down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah. And?" I asked, not interested in what she was going to say.

"_And_, I think you should try out for it!"

I sighed. "Carly---"

"Just listen to me for a second, KiKi," KiKi had become my nickname around the twin's mansion. Everyone, including Jack, called me that, and that was fine with me! I loved the name KiKi.

I sighed once again and turned my body to her, signaling that I had my full attention on her. I waved my hand at her, signaling her to continue speaking.

"Okay, here are my reasons that you should audition. Number one, you're insanely gorgeous! You have the body and the face for it, not to mention the height! Number two, you have become so much more confident since you met Yusei, and even more so when you two started dating. So, you have the confidence. And three, I'm going to audition for it!"

I raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Really? _You're_ going to audition for America's Next Top Model?" My voice was becoming sarcastic at this point.

"Yeah! Come on, KiKi, it'll be great! You're not going to let me audition alone, are you?"

Now it was Carly's turn to pull out the pathetic puppy dog eyes. I sighed for the third time, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I took a deep breath before I answered her.

"I don't know, Carly. I really just don't know," I replied, a bit irritated.

"Okay well, how about this. How about you think about it for awhile. I'll come back on Thursday and you can tell me your answer. If you say no, then I'll respect your wishes and won't even try to change your mind," Carly said, putting her right hand over her heart and holding up her left hand as a gesture of promise.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

I looked at her skeptically for a second, muscles tense. Finally I took a deep breath, relaxing my muscles and closing my eyes.

"Fine. I'll think about it,"

"Yay! Thank you!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and hugging me tight. I smiled at her, rubbing her arms gently.  
"You know, Akiza, Carly is right. I definitely think you should audition for it," Jack piped up.

I looked at him questioningly. "Really, Jack? You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Just think about it for awhile, KiKi,"

I looked at him with shock. Jack sounded so polite and gentle. I couldn't believe how much Carly changed this guy.

"Um... Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it!"

He nodded his head at me.

"C'mon, Jack! Let's go for a swim!" Carly said, grabbing his arm. "See you later, Akiza!"

"Bye you two! Have fun!" I said, turning back to my show. I had just gotten to the part where Blair confesses her love for Chuck. I smiled at the two, my heart warming at hearing those words. My heart soared every time Yusei said those three little words to me.

Speaking of Yusei, he was the last one to approach me about it. I was in my room, laying on my bed in a pair of black Soffee shorts, and a red and black tank top that fit me nice and snug. I was drawing a picture that I saw in a magazine of a cat playing with a ball of yarn and listening to the Black Eyed Peas. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, not looking up from my drawing.

The door opened, and Yusei walked in still wearing his blue blazer and brown gloves.

"Hey KiKi," he said sweetly, sitting next to me on my bed and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi honey! Are you going somewhere?"

"No. I just got back from the movie store. Leo and Luna are having Dexter and her friend Makayla over to spend the night. They wanted me to rent a few movies,"

"Ah! I see,"

"Yeah," Yusei sighed and laid his body down next to me. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. All of a sudden, I could feel his hand travelling down my back slowly. It gave me goosebumps and I shivered slightly. He smiled with satisfaction. As his hand got farther and farther down my back, I knew what he was planning. I jumped up immediately.

"No! No way! I'm not going to let you tickle me!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest defiantely.

Yusei got up and walked towards me, looking at me with a look of innocence in his sparkling sapphire eyes. But that didn't fool me. With every step he got closer, I backed away.

"What are you talking about, Akiza? I wasn't going to tickle you,"

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"Come here, Akiza. I'm not going to tickle you. I just want to hold you."

"You are such a liar, Yusei Fudo!"

"Come here,"

"No!"

Unfortunately, there was no more room for me to back up. I was stuck against the wall in the corner of my room. Yusei put his hands around my head, trapping me against the wall. I glared at him, warning him not to touch me. He brought a hand down to my face to caress my cheek. I tried to keep my gaze on him, but his touch was too nice for me to resist. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, grabbing it with my own.

"Don't think I'm distracted. I'm warning you, Yusei. If you touch me, I won't kiss you for an entire week,"

He chuckled lightly. "Really? I don't believe that you can," he teased.

"Oh yeah? Try me," As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I immediately regretted it. Yusei smirked mischeviously, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"Alright. If you say so,"

And with that, his hands flew to my sides and he immediately started to tickle me. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me go. I started laughing uncontrobally, all the while pounding my fists against his chest trying to get away. There was no way out. I was trapped. After a few moments of tickling me, he pulled me closer to him in his arms and kissed me. I was mad at him, but I kissed him back anyways. He tasted so good, just like citrus and peppermint. I just couldn't resist. After a few moments, we pulled away for air. We rubbed our foreheads together gently.

"I'm still mad at you," I whispered with not as much venom as I would have liked to have.

"That's okay. You're cute when you're mad,"

I smiled and kissed him quickly before walking back over to my bed. I sat down criss-cross applesauce and picked up my drawing again. Yusei sat down behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"So, I talked to Carly today,"

"Oh? And what did she say?"

"She said that she was going to try out for America's Next Top Model and that you were thinking about it,"

"And?"

"Well, have you come to a decision yet?"

I sighed and put down my drawing. I really was getting sick of them all trying to get me to try out.

"No, honey, I haven't. I just don't know. I mean, I kind of want to but..."

"But what? Akiza, we all know that you've always wanted to try out for it. And now that you have the opportunity, you decide that you don't want to anymore. Why is that?"

"Because I... I'm just afraid that they won't want me,"

Yusei sighed and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head and my hands on his chest, listening to his heart beat and steady breathing.

"Listen to me, Akiza. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. You're smart, you're sweet, and you're confident. Why wouldn't they want you? I am so sure that they'll want you, honey. You just have to put you're game face on and don't take no for an answer,"

I don't know how, but Yusei was always right about everything. He was so reassuring that I couldn't possibly argue with him. I took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms. That's why I loved him so much. He was so sweet and so confident. It was nice to be with someone like that. I weighed the pros and cons in my head. The worst that could happen is that they could reject me. Oh well. Life goes on. I'll live. Besides, if I never auditioned, how would I know whether or not I'm what they're looking for? I took a deep breath again and looked up into Yusei's piercing sapphire eyes.

"Alright, Yusei. I'll do it."

He gave me a brilliant smile and kissed me, holding me close and tight in his arms.

That next day, Carly and I went to down to the Kaiba Dome together. I was a little bit nervous, but once I got in there to do my audition tape, I was confident and excited. I put my game face on and made them refuse not to take me.

The following Wednesday, I got a call from Gaby Halloran, one of the executive producers for the show. She told me that I was going to be on America's Next Top Model and that I would need to be in Los Angeles next Thursday afternoon. Thus, this brings us up to now. I called Carly immediately and told her the good news. Even more good news, she's going to be on as well! Yusei, Jack, Carly, Leo, Luna and I decided to go out to dinner and celebrate the good news.

All of my dreams were coming true. All I ever wanted was to be happy. I just wanted to have a family that loves me and a guy that's in love with me just as much as I am with him. And I wanted a chance to be on America's Next Top Model. That's all I ever wanted, and that's what I got. It may have taken some time, but it was all worth it in the end.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what do you guys think? I know, it's not that great. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but it's only the first chapter! Once the competition starts, it'll get so much better, I promise! There'll be girl fights, photo shoots, fashion, etc. Don't want to give it all away! So, you'll just have to read on to find out! Please review! No flames accepted, but constructive criticism is allowed. Thanks guys! ^_^


End file.
